recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Samoosas
Description Fried pastry triangles. Ingredients * 6 sheets of ready-prepared filo, each measuring 290 x 235 mm, defrosted if frozen, for each of the fillings. If using both fillings, allow 12 sheets of filo Meat filling * 2 large onions * 2 – 3 cloves of garlic * 25 g / 1 oz / 2½ cm / 1 inch piece of fresh ginger * 1 tbsp sunflower or groundnut oil * 450 g / 1 lb lean minced (ground) lamb * 2 tsp home-made masala or garam masala * 1 tbsp mild Malaysian blend of whole seeds and curry spices * 1 tsp turmeric * 1 - 1½ tsp salt * 275 ml / ½ pint / 1¼ cups cold water Vegetable filling * 1 medium onion * 1 fresh green chilli, about 5 cm / 2 inches long * 1 tbsp sunflower or groundnut oil * 1 tbsp mild Malaysian blend of whole seeds and curry spices * 1 tsp salt * 1 tsp turmeric * 450 g / 1 lb potatoes, freshly boiled * 1 medium cooked carrot * 3 tbsp cooked peas * salt to taste Directions Meat filling # Peel and finely chop or grate onions. # Peel garlic and halve each clove. # Peel ginger and cut into pieces. # Grind together garlic and ginger to form a coarse puree. # Put into a heavy-based pan with the oil and fry gently until light golden brown. # Mix in the meat and continue to fry, stirring, until it is well-browned and crumbly. # Add all remaining ingredients then bring to the boil and cover. # Reduce heat and simmer gently for 45 minutes or until most of the liquid has evaporated. # Stir occasionally. # Leave to cool before using. Vegetable filling # Peel onion and finely chop or grate. # Slit chilli, remove seeds and cut flesh into thin slivers. # Put both into a heavy-based pan with the oil and fry gently until light golden brown. # Stir in malaysian spice blend, salt and turmeric. # Strain potatoes and cut into small cubes. # Repeat with carrot. # Add both to onion mixture with peas. # Season to taste with salt. # Cool before using. To complete # Cut each piece of filo pastry in half lengthwise. # Put 2 - 3 tablespoons of either the meat or the vegetable filling on to one end of the strip then brush all the pastry edges with cold water. # Fold over to form a triangle with filling completely enclosed. # Continue to fold strip over and over, from side to side, until all the pastry strip has been used. # You should now have a securely wrapped triangular parcel with the filling firmly in place. # Deep-fry, about 4 or 5 at a time, in hot sunflower or groundnut oil for about 4 minutes or until deep golden brown. # Turn over twice with a spoon, then lift carefully out of pan and drain on crumpled paper towels. # Serve hot or warm. Category:Malaysian Snacks Category:Phyllo Recipes Category:Fresh chile pepper Recipes Category:Curry Recipes Category:Ethnic and Regional Pastries Category:Garam masala Recipes Category:Pea Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Ground lamb Recipes Category:Masala Recipes